In Da Club
by Fennie
Summary: Sasuke goes to a new club for that nights lay, but what happens when he doesn’t it to be a one-night stand? Does his pick of the evening feel the same? SASUNARU, LEMON, YAOI, PWP


* * *

Hey this is just a lil PWP one-shot that popped into my head this morning. Just something to say I'm not dead and to give you an update on 'A Surprising School Year'. As of like a month ago I'm putting it on hiatus. I changed up the chapters and fixed some things on it. I didn't have a plan for it so once I know exactly what I want to do with it I'll re-post it, probably under a different name. Check out my profile for more info.

**Summary:** Sasuke goes to a new club for that nights lay, but what happens when he doesn't it to be a one-night stand? Does his pick of the evening feel the same?

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, PWP, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, or anything. Just the idea for the story!

Also please excuse any misspellings. I'm too lazy to go through and fix any errors. Enjoy!

* * *

It was always the same thing. Get up, shower, dress, go to work, work ass off for appreciation from lousy father, stay for overtime, go the same bar pick up someone new (gender never matters), bring them to motel or hotel for some sex, leave them at said motel/hotel and go back home to start the whole process over again the next day.

Tonight was different. On his way to his usual bar something caught his eye. A bright, obviously new, neon sign was hanging off a corner of a building. It read in bright red letters 'Konaha Club'. Intrigued by the new, flashy place the dark haired man decided to stop here to get drunk and pick someone up rather than finish driving the 5 miles to his usual bar.

He pulled up and parked his car in the around the back parking space. He walked up to the back door where the usual bouncer type stood. He wasn't overly large like some bouncers were but he was wearing the usual bouncer attire: black muscle shirt, gray pants, black sunglasses, black shoes, headset, and clipboard. Instead of being bald he had out of control short brown hair and red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks. There was a name tag on his shirt that read 'Kiba'.

'_Interesting. This must be some sort of hot spot if they have a bouncer.'_ Sasuke thought as he stood in front of the bouncer. The bouncer took one look at him and grinned a toothy smile. All of his teeth were sharp and pointed at the ends, like a dogs teeth.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The bouncer, Kiba, said looking the ebony eyed male up and down. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from pumbling Kiba into the ground for that comment.

"Name please?" Kiba asked taking his clipboard out from his crossed arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied breezily, expecting absolutely no resistance from this man to allow him access to the club. After a moment of scanning his papers and re-checking it Kiba finally looked up.

"Sorry sir but your names not on the list. I can't let you in." Sasuke could feel his eye twitch at the rejection. Uchiha's did NOT get rejected. At all. Whatever they wanted they got, no questions asked.

"Excuse me? I don't care if my name's not on the list! I demand to be allowed in." Sasuke ordered, ready to just take down the bouncer and walk in himself.

"Woah woah calm down there! The owner likes hot people to get in even if their not on the list. Y'know, to dress the place up. I think you definitely qualify as hot enough. So go on in." Kiba unhooked the velvet rope blocking the entrance and stepped out of the now pissed off Uchiha's way.

Sasuke walked icily past the shaggy man and walked head high into the club. As soon as he walked past the doors he had to resist the urge to cover his ears and close his eyes. He had always gone to a fairly alive bar, people dancing and drinking talking loudly and upbeat music playing in the background, but that was nothing compared to this place. Neon lights, a disco ball, flashing lights, colors that he couldn't keep track of, music he couldn't understand, and the people. So many bodies dancing and moving with and against eachother. He was pretty sure there was a fight going on but it hurt his head to try and watch one thing for more than a couple seconds. There was a long bar the covered 3 of the walls with at least 6 bartenders. A neon rope light lined the top and bottom of the bar, probably to keep people from running into it.

Sasuke attempted to walk straight to the bar but found that that was impossible. He had to move as to not get bumped into by the dancers and drunks. When he finally stumbled up to the bar, he sat upon one of the purple leather bar stools that lined it. He felt the table top for any sticky or wetness and was pleasantly surprised when he found that it was smooth and free of anything.

After waiting several minutes (which put him in a worse mood, Uchiha's never wait for anything if they don't want to) one of the bartenders noticed him and pranced her way over to him.

"Well hey there! Sorry for the wait, we're packed tonight. What can I get yah un?" She asked. The girl was fairly pretty, short pink hair, emerald green eyes and a tight red dress to show off her curves.. Her name tag read 'Sakura'.

"First, don't call me 'hun', ever again. Second I'll have a Coors Light beer and a shot of tequila." Sasuke ordered, looking away from the smiling bartender and out to the sea of waving and jumping bodies.

"Right away bud." Sakura responded, turning to get his drinks. Sasuke's eye twitched at the word 'bud'. Obviously she didn't understand that he didn't want any kind of nickname from her.

As he waited impatiently for his drink, the dark haired male scanned the dance floor for someone to 'play' with tonight. '_What shall it be tonight….a girl or a boy?'_ He shuddered as he consider a girl, the image of the obviously flirtatious and easy bartender came to his mind. _'Not a girl. So tonight it will be a boy.'_ Sasuke wasn't much for gender. As long as he topped he didn't really care who was underneath him.

"Here you go, one tequila shot and a bottle of Coors Light beer." Sakura said, setting the 2 drinks on top of bright orange coasters that had 'Konaha' written across them. Sasuke looked over at her and she smiled and leaned against the counter. "Never seen you here before, what's the occasion?" She asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and used almost all his self control not to knock the girl out. "No occasion. Just saw the sign and decided to check the place out." Sasuke replied, tipping back his shot.

"Oh yeah the owner just bought that. She decided that the club didn't have enough publicity so she put up more colorful posters and put up that sign so people know we're here. We've been getting a lot more people coming in since then." Sakura explained.

"Interesting." Sasuke scoffed. "Don't you have any other customers that you should attend to by now?" He asked icily, grabbing his beer and swiveling his chair to once again face the dance floor. He was getting a headache from the music and having an annoying pink thing shouting in his ear wasn't helping him at all.

Sakura stood there for a second, mouth hanging open in pure shock at the rejection from such a handsome man. Most guys who come in here fall over themselves as soon as she talks to them. Some resist, but never like this! Once she was able to collect herself, she 'hmfed', turned on her heel and sauntered over to the first good looking guy she could see.

Sasuke sighed in content as soon as he heard the clicking of the skanks heels fade away into the background music.

There was snicker to the left side of the Uchiha, he turned to see who dared eavesdrop on his conversation. In the purple leather stool right next to him sat the most beautiful and sexy boy, or man? The Uchiha had ever seen. He had blonde wild hair, the brightest and most azure eyes Sasuke had ever seen, both matched his perfectly tan skin. He was wearing a neon orange wife beater and tight black leather pants. Around his perfectly smooth neck was a blue stone-pendant.

Sasuke glared at the handsome man next to him. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Listening in on an Uchihas' conversation! The nerve….

When the blonde noticed that the man next to him was glaring at him he turned on his chair and held up his arms in mock surrender.

"Hey man sorry to intrude on your conversation but it was pretty funny, the way that chick was like, throwing herself at you and flat out rejected her! Harsh man, harsh. I agree with yah though, chicks are can be annoying." The blue eyed man yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked the man up and down, all and all this was one impressive male specimen.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Sasuke grumbled out. _'Maybe I should take this guy tonight. It's been a while since I've done a blond.'_ Thought the Uchiha. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard musical laughing coming from the seat next to him.

"Damn someone's an ice prick there teme. Bet you get the ladies all the time." Said the blond as he rolled his eyes.

The tall, dark and kinda mysterious man smirked. "As a matter of fact you blond dobe I do get the ladies all the time, and the guys." He winked.

The sun-kissed man looked like he was gonna choke on his drink. When he was over his shock he threw his head back and laughed, long and hard.

"Well damn am I not in the presence of royalty or what? An ice queen with a pole in his ass who can get whoever he damn well pleases. What a night! Hahahaha." He cut himself off by laughing again.

"Was that sarcasm idiot?" Sasuke asked through once again gritted teeth.

"Someone smart wouldn't need to ask that." Confidence was laced through the handsome mans voice.

"Tch whatever dobe." Sasuke replied, taking a big swig out of his beer.

"Hey before you get to drunk off ass and can't walk, wanna dance?" Blondie asked, pointing to the dance floor.

Sasuke looked down at his beer, at the man, to the dance floor, and back again. After chugging the rest of his beer and throwing a $20 on the table he nodded and stumbled rather gracefully out to the dance-floor, blondie on his tail.

Once out there Sasuke stopped letting his brain interfere with his movements, he grabbed the dobe and turned him so his back was against the dark haired mans chest and just moved with the beat of the music.

The tan man didn't seem to mind the position the stranger put them in and happily wound his hands into the dark hair. Dancing with the black-eyed male was almost easier than breathing. The way their bodies swayed and twisted with each other was so natural and effortless. Before too long people had made a small circle around them to watch and attempt to imitate them. All their tries were useless though, no one could copy the impressive way to boys moved with one another.

Both males were completely and blissfully unaware of anyone being around them. They were trapped in their own small bubble of peace. No one dared to disturb them and they couldn't have been happier.

That is, until Sasuke decided dancing wasn't enough. He turned the god-like man around in his arms and attached their lips, never once breaking any physical contact he had with the boy. _'This is like Nirvana! I couldn't want anything else, hell I don't need anything else!! This boy…this man could be any and everything I ever needed.'_ Was all Sasuke was able to think for after a second of the lip to lip contact the blond boy needed more. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue across the perfect lips of the pale man who happily welcomed the tongue into his cavern.

There was nothing in the world better than the taste and feel of this mans tongue entwining with his own. It sent tingling sensations down his spine. After what seemed like forever of kissing, the tanned male broke the kiss and traced his way up to the taller mans ear, gentling suckling on the lobe. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud for the whole club to hear at the pure lust he was feeling towards this man right now.

"Aw, come on man. Don't hold any delicious noises in on me, I like it _rough, and loud._" The blond man whispered against Sasuke's sensitive ear, giving it a long lick with a hard nibble at the end to help emphasize his words. The pale man shivered in delight, wondering what other noises this man could make. Before he could make any words come out of his mouth the dobe was speaking once more. A breathy, needy moan resounded through the young Uchiha's ears as the man rubbed himself against Sasuke. "I don't seem to know your name…now tell me; what am I to cry out while you pound into me from behind, taking me hard and rough against a mattress, or a wall, or some floor or whatever else later tonight?" Sasuke almost cracked at his words but managed to (somehow) keep his composure.

"It's—ah, it's… it's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He bit out as the blue eyed boy nipped at a particularly sensitive part of his neck, just below his ear.

"Ooo I should have realized I was in the presence of a mighty Uchiha. No wonder you're such an ice prick, look at the rest of your family." Sasuke pulled the morons face back up to his and began another heated kiss with him. He took the mans tongue into his mouth and sucked on it before letting go completely.

"Damn right you're in a mighty Uchihas' presence, better know how to act. Now that you know what you can call out, what should I saw when I cum into you hot hole with you withering in uncontrollable bliss underneath me, or maybe," Sasuke licked his way up to the dobe's ear and whispered huskily into it, "Maybe I'll make you give me a blowjob right here in front of all these spectators and cum into your hot, wet cavern, shouting your name for all to hear." He could feel the shudder of excitement that ran through the blondes body.

"Mmm, both sound nice. Call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Now how about we," the male, Naruto, slowly slid down the Uchihas' body, nuzzling the clothing that clung to his skin from sweat until he was on his knees in front of Sasuke. "Try out that second thing you said?" He asked, taking Sasuke's jeans zipper into his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide in surprise. Was Naruto really going to do this? And since when did he become such an exhibinist(sp?)? Was he really going to allow this stranger to suck him off in the middle of this packed night club?

All his questions were answered as Naruto finished unzipping his pants and unbuttoned them with only his teeth and slipped his tongue inside to fabric of his pants and boxers, lightly touching the head of Sasuke's semi-erect penis. Sasuke gasped in surprise, deciding immediately that yes, he was going to allow being sucked off in public. In fact, the mere thought of it was getting him harder, knowing that all these people were watching them made it hotter.

Naruto didn't remove the Uchiha's pants at all, instead he just stuck his head into the crevice he made by unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. It gave him all the room he needed. After sucking and nipping on the tip he slowly began to engulf the large organ. Naruto was very pleased when he felt hands entangle themselves almost painfully in his hands. He pulled back completely releasing it from his mouth, blowing slightly on the tip.

"Mmm, Nah—pant—Nah…Ru. Ah! So good!" Sasuke moaned out as Naruto worked his magic on his lower region. The feeling of coolness hitting his hot dick was unbelievable and almost made Sasuke's knees buckle but he forced them to keep him up.

Naruto leaned back in, nudging the top of the Uchiha's dick up with his nose so he could reach the underside of it. Once that was done he licked the vein there and nibbled lightly at the base of the shaft. He leaned back words and engulfed Sasuke whole in one swift movement. Sasuke automatically thrusted his hips forward and took one hand out of Naruto's hair and set it on his shoulder to help keep him steady.

"Ah…Nnnghh. Nar- u….Naru—to…" the Uchiha gasped out at the sudden change from being joyfully toyed with to being covered with the hot, wetness of Naruto's mouth. It felt better than he could put into words, not that he could think right now. Naruto released the large organ and nuzzled the black curly hair by Sasuke's balls.

"Mmmm…I like the sounds you make 'Suke." The blond man blew slightly on the base of his penis and top of his balls and chuckled at the moan that Sasuke made. "They make me so hot I can't stand it! Should I finish you off here or just leave you until we kept to a more intimate place?" He teased, licking the shaft from base to tip and back again.

"Don't you dare! You finish the job you created and do it well." The Uchiha ordered, glaring down at Naruto through his bangs for even suggesting such a ridiculous thought. Naruto chuckled slightly at his impatientness and stupidity; like he would have actually left the sexy pale man before him with such a raging hard-on. That would cruel and unusual torture. No he was going to make the man cum into his mouth, moaning his name out for those around them to hear.

"As you wish, Master Uchiha." Sasuke groaned pleasantly at the unexpected name that Naruto had called him, not that he was complaining. His manhood was suddenly encased in a smoldering heat that made his eyes roll back in his head. He dug his nails into the blond hair and think shoulder blades as the coil in his stomach began to wound tighter and tighter.

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the torture he was giving Sasuke. He took the whole penis into his mouth and swallowed, earning him more nonsense words and moans from the dark man above him. He carefully moved his tongue to the base of the shaft and lightly teased the vein there. He flicked it over the slit in the top of the organ. With one last long suck, his mouth was filled with Sasuke's hot seed.

"AH! NARUTO!!!" Sasuke shouted as his coil snapped and he exploded hard into the wet cavern surrounding him.

Naruto stood up and harshly kissed Sasuke, forcing his tongue into his mouth and making him taste himself. Sasuke roughly grabbed the belt loops on Naruto's pants and pulled him forward, rubbing the dobes erection against his thigh.

"Well, didn't we get a little excited?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto through his pants. The blond threw his head back in a silent moan of appreciation at the attention to his dick. The black haired man chuckled. "Ah don't worry, we'll get to you soon enough." With that he grabbed his hand and lead Naruto out of the club, through the back doors, past the bouncer, and to his car.

Thank Kami-sama he lived near the club for the whole car ride contained Naruto rubbing his thighs, nibbling his ear and huskily whispering sexy things into his ear. By the time they got to his apartment building Sasuke was ready to take Naruto on his backseat.

The walk, or stumbling and moving of limbs, to his door was messy and painful; the duo to wrapped up in eachother and kissing that they took no notice to what was around them and ran into things and probably a few innocent bystanders. Not that either cared. Once they got to Sasuke's door Sasuke tried to get his key into the lock but was distracted by the blond boy sucking on the junction of his neck and shoulder, at the same time unbuttoning the dark haired mans shirt and toying with his pert nipples.

"Oh…Nah- ruto." Sasuke slurred out as said boy worked magic on his chest. He finally managed to open the door, aggressively pulling Naruto into his home and slamming and locking the door behind him. "My bedroom , down the hall first door on the left." He gasped out. Naruto nodded and sauntered down the hall, making sure to shake his ass a lot so the Uchiha would have a nice show.

By the time Naruto made it to Sasuke's bedroom door Sasuke was ready to pounce. He tackled the blond onto his perfectly made bed, both their shirts lay in a forgotten heap on the floor. Sasuke straddled the smaller boy, sucking feverishly on his neck and shoulder. He slowly licked his way down to Naruto's pink nipples. Taking one in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

Naruto threaded his fingers into the crow feathered color hair and kept Sasuke in place, gasping out pants and pleas of 'don't stop', 'harder' and 'Oh yes 'Suke more!'. Once Sasuke felt that one nipple had enough, he drew back slightly and blew on the it before moving and giving the same treatment to the other one. After the nipples were done, he made a trail of saliva down to Naruto's naval, noticing for the first time the red tattoo that was there. Using his tongue he traced the pretty blood red ink, before dipping his tongue into the blue eyed boys belly button.

Naruto was in a sea of pleasure as Sasuke used his skilled tongue all over his body. He thought he was going to die from the amount of blood pooling itself into his groin. As soon as Sasuke's tongue touched his ultra-sensitive belly button he lost it. He roughly pulled Sasuke up by his jaw and stared in the twin pools of endless black gazed over in lust. "Enough playing, let's start the real show." Naruto panted out.

Sasuke eagerly nodded and got off Naruto to grab the bottle of anal lube he kept in his bedside table. The sight he was given when he turned back to his partner made him choke on air. Naruto had 3 fingers inside himself, the digits appearing only to disappear shortly after into a light pink, puckered hole. His head was thrown back in pleasure and breathy moans were gliding out of his mouth.

Within a second Sasuke was back on top of Naruto, kissing him full force. The black haired man carefully uncapped the bottle and poured a gracious amount of the cool gel-like substance onto his hand and lathered his dick up. Once he felt that it was slippery enough, he removed Narutos' fingers, earning him a groan of disappointment.

"Shush my lil Naru, what's coming is better than anything your fingers could do." Sasuke said lining his manhood up with Naruto's stretched entrance. "Ready?" Naruto nodded his head eagerly, wiggling so his hole began taking Sasuke's penis in. Both moaned loudly at the contact.

"Yesss Sasuke! Just fricken do it already I'm ready, _lets go! Fuck me!!_" Naruto groaned, trying to impale himself on Sasuke.

The pale man shook his head at the blondes' impatientness. Fine, if he wanted it so bad, he'd get it alright. Sasuke leaned his hips back, then slammed into the tight heat known as Naruto's asshole.

"AH! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke began to angle his thrusts so he could find that bundle of nerves to make Naruto blubber strange things without any thought. He hoped he found it soon, it was so hard to concentrate on what he was doing with Naruto moaning so uncontrollably under him, added with the blissfully tight warmth surrounding his cock.

"Fuck yes! Right fucking there!! Again oh god please again….again…." Naruto shouted, closing his eyes and thrusting down harder onto Sasuke's dick. Sasuke smirked at his victory and thrusted faster to better meet Naruto's frantic movements.

By now Naruto was at the point of blabbering inconceivable words, too far gone in euphoric pleasure that he probably didn't realize how deeply his nails were cutting into Sasuke's back, or how wildly he was tossing his from side to side.

"Oh 'Suke! Close…so close!" Sasuke grunted out a moan in response. He too, was close, just a little more. He reached in between their bodies and grabbed Naruto's erection and began to pump it in time with their thrusts. Suddenly Naruto came, screaming out Sasuke's name as he emptied his load all over them and the bed.

Feeling Naruto's inner muscles contract around his cock, Sasuke came soon after, deep inside the blue-eyed males hole. Calling Naruto's name, he collapsed on top of the smaller boy, no longer able to hold himself up.

"That was great, 'Suke." Naruto's said sleepily as he curled up next to the Uchiha who 'hned' in response. He grabbed the blanket he kept at the end of his bed and covered them up for some rest.

"Sleep now Naru." He kissed him gently on the forehead, unaware that the man was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He grabbed his boxers off from the top corner of the bedroom door(how the hell did they get up there??) and walked out to the kitchen.

"Ah good morning sunshine. So not only do you act and look like a girl, but you also sleep like one?" Sasuke asked, putting more eggs and bacon onto a plate and setting it onto the small wooden table.

"Teme! I do not act, look or sleep like a girl! Thanks for breakfast." Naruto replied, sitting and beginning to eat the plate of bacon and eggs on the table. Sasuke snickered at his childish reactions and sat across from him, his own plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"So about last night…." The pale man began, munching happily on a piece of bacon. Naruto flushed a bright red at the mention of their naughty deeds the previous night.

"I don't want it to be another one-night stand. I haven't had such great sex in a while. I think tonight we should go see a movie." Sasuke said watching Naruto's reaction.

The blond man rolled his eyes. "Aren't people supposed to go on dates and crap first, then have amazing sex?" He stuck a whole fried egg in his mouth as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah so we did things a little backwards. Who cares?" The Uchiha replied dismissively. "So what do you say? Me, you some new retarded, overpriced movie?"

The tan man had a thoughtful look on his for a minute. Then it lit up and he grinned a dazzling smile. "Of course I would teme!"

* * *

Gah! I fail so badly at endings....So there you go! My latest one-shot. I'm writing another one soon but its gonna be a lot longer…probably. Anyways tell me what you thought I worked really hard on it! =3


End file.
